1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program, and particularly to a game program for implementing in a computer a game in which characters are arranged in a virtual game space, and the characters are displayed on an image display unit. The present invention also relates to a game apparatus and a game control method implemented by the game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various video games have been conventionally proposed. The video games are executed in a game apparatus. For example, a common game apparatus has a monitor, a game machine main unit separate from the monitor, and an input unit, e.g., a controller separate from the game machine main unit. A plurality of input buttons are arranged in the controller.
A known example of a game executed by such a game apparatus is a baseball game (see Professional Baseball Spirits 4, Konami Digital Entertainment, PS3, Released on Apr. 1, 2007). Baseball games include games in which a player uses a controller to control the player characters of one's own team and competes for points with a counterpart team, and games in which the game as such is carried out in an automatic manner and the player takes on the role of a manager.
For example, in the former game, a player operates the controller to thereby operate a fielder character when a player's own team is playing defense, whereby the fielder character is arranged to throw the ball. On the other hand, a counterpart player uses a controller to operate a batter character when a counterpart team is playing offense, whereby the batter character is arrange to perform swinging action (see Professional Baseball Spirits 4, Konami Digital Entertainment, PS3, Released on Apr. 1, 2007).
In such a game, for example, where the batter character hits an outfield fly ball and a runner is on third base, the third base runner character can tag up when a fielder character catches the ball. Accordingly, when the third base runner character tags up, the runner character who tags up and the catcher character who will catch the ball thrown from the fielder character in the outfield are displayed on the monitor. What is shown on the monitor in this case is the video of a close play, i.e., a state in which a contact is made near home base between the runner character who rushes to the home base and the catcher character that catches the ball thrown from the fielder character in the outfield.